El Despertar del Eclipse
by Makar Kima
Summary: El corazón de Naiara ha vuelto a latir... la pregunta es: ¿por qué?


'**EL DESPERTAR DEL ECLIPSE'**

_Supongo que, tarde o temprano, la vida te golpea con algo así. _

_Nunca pensé que llegaría._

**Capítulo 1. El despertar.**

Naiara le esperaba. Estaría tranquila; ella nunca perdía la compostura. Seguramente estaría absorta en ese mundo al que pocos logran entrar y del que aún menos consiguen salir.

Habitualmente se encontraba con ella, la besaba en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado. Tras unos segundos ella despertaba y le decía: _'¿Hace mucho que estás ahí?'_ A lo que contestaba con voz tranquilizadora que apenas unos segundos, tras lo que ambos marchábamos hasta el ascensor, abandonando aquella blanca estancia.

Pero esa vez había algo diferente en ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía las manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la cabeza y los nudillos enrojecidos por la presión de una fuerza invisible.

—Naiara —susurró a su oído—. ¿Me escuchas?

Esperó unas milésimas de segundo y pulsó lo único de color que había en la habitación aparte de su propio cuerpo. El botón rojo comenzó a emitir destellos rojos, tras lo que entró el doctor Taylor, con su aire calculador.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —cuestionó mientras colocaba su fonendoscopio en el pecho de Naiara.

—No lo sé, Heil. ¿Su corazón?

—Ha vuelto a latir, Gajih.

—No juegues con eso. No tiene gracia.

—No estoy jugando —se levantó y salió de la estancia.

Naiara se revolvió entonces en su asiento, como si un espasmo invisible e incausado hubiera sacudido su débil cuerpo.

—Gajih... —se escuchó.

Miró sus labios. Estaban articulando inútilmente palabras sin sentido, una retahíla de sílabas sin orden ni compás.

—Descansa, pequeña —dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos—. Todo estará bien pronto.

Ella se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño. La recostó en una cama improvisada y la meció hasta que su recién adquirida respiración se normalizó.

- - - - -

Entró a la sala de juntas tras la llamada por megafonía del doctor Luch. Una única silla vacía indicaba que sólo faltaba él.

—Gajih, ¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hallen desde su posición presidencial.

—Repito: ¡diablos, no lo sé! —respiró durante una décima de segundo, debía mantener las formas o no sacaría nada en claro— Perdón... ¿Nadie conoce la naturaleza de sus latidos?

—Esperábamos que tú lo hicieras. Ya veo que no —anunció Heil desde su sillón.

—La paciente recuperó la vida de un modo extraño. No se le había suministrado ningún fármaco ni había recibido ningún tratamiento nuevo —recitó mientras se apoyaba junto a la puerta un recién llegado.

—Kaile, sabes que no existen los milagros.

—Y tú sabes, Heil, que tampoco existen las coincidencias.

—Espera fuera. Ahora no necesitamos sermones, sino explicaciones científicas.

—¿No ha pensado que la explicación podría no ser científica, doctor Taylor? —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Bien, ¿alguna hipótesis?

—¿Magia? —dijo uno de los presentes en tono socarrón.

—Entonces se acabó la reunión.

- - - - -

Gajih estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos. No había explicación científica a lo sucedido, pero era imposible que fuera un milagro como había sugerido Kaile…

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa, Nasua —la mujer invadió la estancia con su fuerte perfume, que siempre mareaba a Gajih—. Te esperaba.

—He estado visionando las grabaciones; Laith me debía un favor.

—¿Y?

—Alguien le suministró una pequeña dosis de un fármaco experimental ayer sobre la media noche —anunció mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Alguien? ¿No pudiste ver quién?

—Tapó la cámara con algo, por lo que sólo se percibe el color del tubo del fármaco, y era claramente rojo.

—Sólo hay dos sustancias en probetas rojas en este laboratorio. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Por supuesto.

**Comentario:**

Un capítulo bastante corto, pero conforme me vayáis conociendo veréis que me cuesta mucho escribir más de 1000 palabras seguidas. De todas formas, esto es más bien la introducción a lo que va a suceder, así que no quise expandirme mucho.

Y una cosa os puedo decir, no tratéis de comprender lo que ha pasado leyendo sólo el primer capítulo :3

**Capítulo 2. La llegada.**


End file.
